Sentimientos Descontrolados
by Umichan18
Summary: —¡Te odio, Tsuruga-san!—alegó Kyoko dándole una bofetada en la cara. ¿Cómo reaccionará Ren?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat es de Nakamura-sensei. _

.

**SENTIMIENTOS DESCONTROLADOS**

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al verlo y no pudo evitar quedar paralizado, mientras la miraba estar con una expresión llena de sufrimiento y tristeza.

— ¡Te odio, Tsuruga-san!

Kyoko le dio una bofetada en el rostro, y unas lágrimas contenidas cayeron raudamente por sus mejillas.

Ren trastabilló, incrédulo y asombrado por lo que su kohai hacía y decía.

— Lo...Lo siento —sollozó ella— Oh...no... ¿Qué es lo que hice? —Inmediatamente una mano fue a su mejilla, pero luego la alejó. Ruborizada, se disculpó a punto de quedar postrada en el piso.

— Mogami-san —su voz fue grave y denotaba vasta sorpresa por sus inexplicables acciones— No...entiendo... ¿Qué pasa?...¿Por qué... —calló y su rostro cambió al de uno muy confundido.

Kyoko, de rodillas, y con las lágrimas aún brotando de sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza, en un gesto exagerado de arrepentimiento.

— ¡Soy una horrible kohai! ¡Lo sé! —exclamó golpeándose el pecho con una mano.

— Mogami-san, por favor, levántate —decía el actor, titubeando en tocar su hombro. Kyoko alzó el rostro, y él dio un pequeño respingo por el brusco movimiento que dio la joven.

— Tsuruga-san...—susurró, y entonces respiró hondo— Yo...ya no puedo esconderlo... Yo...sé que me odiará por lo que voy a decir, pero...

— A mi parecer, eres tú la que me está odiando —insinuó poniendo una sonrisa amarga.

— No... No es así... —repuso, dejando que las lágrimas que por un momento pararon, vuelvan a salir—. Es...mucho más diferente de lo que crees...—dijo con un hipido— Es lo contrario— musitó muy despacio.

Ren siguió mirándola con la misma expresión y, con tardía, cambió al de uno confundido.

— ¿Qué...quieres decir con ello, Mogami-san? —su cara adoptó un gesto atónito, casi agrandando los ojos— Tú...

— No diga nada —Kyoko levantó la voz y colocó una mano por su boca para callarlo. Enseguida lo retiró y se disculpó por su indebido movimiento— Yo... No, todo el mundo lo sabe...—murmuró después con la vista baja— No es mi intención tocarlo... De seguro, Kana-san se molestará si se entera de que estamos aquí...solos, y yo aquí tocándolo así...muy cerca de usted...

— No es así, Mogami-san —dijo Ren ahora aturdido por sus palabras— No estás haciendo nada indebido... No...

— ¿Y sí dijera que tengo pensamientos impuros estando cerca suyo? —interrumpió con voz sobria. Se cubrió la boca, pero era tarde, lo miró, esta vez él tenía una cara de desconcierto.

— Mogami-san...

— Ha pasado un día...y usted, aún no me dice nada de ella... ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? —sacudió su cabeza vehemente— No...Usted no debe explicarme nada, lo sé... Yo solo soy su kohai, nada más... Pero lo que no entiendo es porque actuó así cuando me descubrió con Sho... ¿Por qué tiene que reprocharme cuando usted...ya tiene novia? —sus manos se cerraron en puños, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido— ¡Esa mujer siquiera es la chica de secundaria de la que estaba enamorado!...¡Sabía que era un playboy, pero si usted ya tiene una mujer mucho más mayor como novia, no ponga esa cara de indiferencia y frialdad mientras me reclama la foto del beso con Sho!...Porque pareciera como si usted...estuviera...

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Tsuruga-san bajo ella, con la misma expresión de desconcierto tirado en el suelo.

— ¡NOOO!...¡PERDONE, TSURUGA-SAN! ¡Me he lanzado como una desquiciada sobre usted, y le he quitado la cara!

Con manos temblorosas, colocó la máscara de desconcierto en el rostro del muñeco, hasta que de repente, frente a ella, visualizó un par de zapatos de tamaño real.

— Mogami-san.

Kyoko se sacudió violentamente como si una bala hubiese atravesado su corazón. Sus manos soltaron al muñeco tamaño real de Tsuruga Ren y, lenta y pausadamente, alzó el rostro hasta encontrar al mismísimo y verdadero Tsuruga Ren en carne y hueso.

Su boca tembló con exageración, retrocedió aun en el piso, y se levantó, decidida a escapar.

Corrió hacia puerta, la abrió, pero luego se cerró de nuevo frente a ella. Ren la había acorralado con ambos brazos a sus costados.

— No escapes —dijo con una firmeza sobre su oreja, haciendo que su corazón se saltase un latido y aceleré desesperado por su tan descarada cercanía.

Kyoko completamente muda, se deslizó abajó y trató de pasar bajo su brazo, pero Ren descendió al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron en cuclillas, en una posición bastante extraña e incómoda.

— Déjeme... Déjeme salir, por favor —dijo Kyoko apenas con un hilo de voz, mientras el actor podía ver sus orejas y su cuello completamente rojo.

— Te escaparas de mi —replicó con tono seguro—. Aun no me has dicho... Aun no me has dicho, lo que dices piensas me hará odiarte.

Kyoko, muy pasmada, se agitó por sus palabras y por su desconocido comportamiento.

— Yo...te lo diré...Tsuruga-san —murmuró.

Ren entonces se levantó y se alejó lentamente de ella. Kyoko, como si fuera una ardilla temblorosa a punto de ser presa, se levantó, y con gran velocidad, giró el picaporte y salió corriendo.

Le oyó decir algo en lo bajo, y supo al instante, que la perseguía, igual lo intentó, pero para su infortunio, Yashiro-san, se halló enfrente, impidiendo inocentemente su paso.

Soltó un gritito al ver que el hombre de quien escapaba, estaba ya frente a ella, la agarraba por detrás de los muslos y la alzaba para ponerla sobre su hombro. Gritó. Sintió que giraba para mirar a Yashiro-san con ella a cuestas. Sus ojos se encontraron con el suelo, y con mucha cercanía a un par de redondeadas y perfectas nalgas.

Su rostro se encendió en un impecable color carmesí.

— Hablaré por un largo rato con Mogami-san.

Sintió que él estiró del borde de su falda para abajo, y lanzó un chillido. Kyoko percibió que giraba y, alterada, trató de visualizar a su también manager.

— Ayuda, Yashiro-san... ¡Yashiro-san! —gritó en un intento desesperado de que cediera a ayudarla.

Ren caminó con ella en su hombro, y Kyoko gritó un par de veces más el nombre de su manager, forzando a alzar su cabeza.

— Lo siento, Kyoko-chan —dijo éste con tono jubiloso, y la joven alcanzó a ver como tenía su cara agachada para encontrarse con la de ella.

Kyoko perdió esperanzas, y dejó caer la cabeza.

Yashiro tenía una expresión llena de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, y parecía cerca de chillar como una niña alborotada.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí encuentran o si ya han leído esta fic en otra parte, confieso que soy la misma escritora.

Entonces, si lo saben, me sentiré como Serena al ser descubierta con la identidad de Sailor Moon jajaja.

Mi otro nombre(usuario) es_ U-chan18. _Es lo bastante similar al que tengo aquí.

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado. La situación en el manga nos tiene tensas, pero siempre habrá fanfics que leer mientras esperamos XD

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo: **2

.

.

Se había dado por vencida, y en ese instante parecía llevar una bolsa de papas ligera y sin vida. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y vasta alegría que no podía ocultar, Ren la llevó sobre su hombro como si fuera el premio mayor, o bien, el trofeo de oro que se había ganado en su vida. Mientras algunas personas se le cruzaban, él saludaba sonriente con la cabeza, oyendo después el chillido de vergüenza que lanzaba su kohai. La expresión de hombre enamorado y en su momento el más feliz bobo enamorado era difícil esconder, pero tenía que hacerlo una vez atravesarán la puerta, y quedaran a solas de nuevo en esa habitación. Quería y tenía que escuchar esa confesión, y no la dejaría salir ni aunque llegase el mañana. Tenía una misión y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera.

Una vez llegó frente a la puerta, la abrió con una patada, entró, y luego la cerró de la misma manera, sin embargo, aun no la bajó. Tenerla así era agradable, y era de por sí el mayor contacto que se le permitió como una excusa certera para evitar su escape. Si la tomaba en brazos, y tenía su cara cerca, sería muy complicado no atrapar sus apetitosos labios.

—Tsu-Tsuruga-san..._—_gimió Kyoko en voz baja, llena de vergüenza.

Ren dejó escapar un suspiro, y tuvo que desistir a tenerla así unos segundos más. En realidad, no era una buena posición desde un principio, y solo podía ver su trasero y sus piernas delante de él. Aunque...de eso no se quejaría.

Estiró del borde de su falda y la bajó al suelo. El chillido de bochorno de la joven se ahogó en su boca cuando sus ojos se encontraron accidentalmente.

Kyoko trastabilló. Incapaz de enfrentarlo, fue cautelosa hacia atrás para intentar escapar. Ren, escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a ella, bajó y la alzó, esta vez entre sus brazos. Ignoró las protestas y pataleos de la joven ruborizada, y la depositó suavemente en el sofá, en dónde ella se hizo un ovillo, y escondió su cabeza entre la almohada, dándole temblorosa la espalda.

Él cubrió su boca para evitar una risita, y sin darse cuenta, su mano cobró vida propia, queriendo darle una caricia para calmarla.

—T-T-T-Tsuruga-san...

Su mano se detuvo justo a un centímetro de su cabeza, y luego la alejó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos para reprimir sus deseos de tocarla.

—¿De-De-Desde cuando...es-estuvo aquí?

—Desde que decías que me odiabas y me dabas una bofetada —respondió como quien estuviese afectado y desencantado.

La vio dar un respingo, y entonces, observó como sus orejas y su cuello adquirían un tono más alto del carmesí. Ren apretó más sus brazos, conteniéndose. Carraspeó y adoptó una fingida seriedad.

— Parecías muy inmersa hablando con él, que siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando abrí la puerta y entré —meneó la cabeza—. Si te hubiese interrumpido, no habría escuchado todo lo que en realidad querías decir a mí.

La observó, y esperó una palabra, pero ella se quedó quieta y muy callada.

— Mogami-san... —suspiró y ladeó la cabeza. El muñeco que estaba cerca de ser su imagen en el espejo, estaba tirado, con las múltiples expresiones en máscaras esparcidos en el suelo— Ese muñeco...¿no le habías regalado a María en su cumpleaños?...¿por qué es que está aquí? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema para calmarla.

— Es su culpa... —le oyó murmurar de repente.

— ¿Qué? — se acercó un poco más, sin comprender su respuesta.

— María-chan me lo ha devuelto... Después de ver esa foto de usted besándose con esa actriz mayor, se ha decepcionado tanto que no quiere ver su cara ni en el muñeco... —farfulló con tono molesto.

Ren abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido por el tono que utilizó su kohai para decirlo.

— Así que es así...—dijo con una sonrisa angelical, lleno de regocijo por la obvia molestia que ella mostraba sobre ese suceso.

— Supongo...que a usted no le importa que María-chan se enoje... —el actor la miró apretar los puños— Parece hasta feliz...cuando la menciono...

Ren calló. Su mano estuvo cerca de alcanzarla, pero de nuevo desistió, temiendo asustarla. Exhaló un gran suspiro y giró su cabeza, mirando el muñeco.

Kyoko extrañada por su silencio, alzó cuidadosamente la cabeza, tratando de mirar hacia atrás para ver lo que hacía. Cuando lo vio pasar, escondió velozmente el rostro, escuchó sus pasos ir y venir hasta quedar cerca de ella. Se acurrucó aun más, temerosa de las siguientes palabras que éste podía exponer.

— Si te dijera que estoy feliz, ¿te enojarías?

Su corazón se oprimió al escuchar lo que no quería, pero solo negó con la cabeza, oponiéndose a decirle o demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Mogami-san... Eres una mala mentirosa.

Los ojos de Kyoko se agrandaron.

— Sigues escondiéndote tras una almohada, y no me miras a la cara. Como senpai estoy muy decepcionado de los modales que me estás mostrando.

Kyoko descubrió su cabeza, y miró con sorpresa al encontrar el rostro del muñeco cerca de ella.

— ¿Hablaríamos con la verdad si nos miráramos a los ojos? —la mano de Ren movió el brazo del muñeco, mientras lo disimulaba hablar — Prométeme, Mogami-san, no te escaparas de mi. Dime que me dirás la verdad, dime que seguiremos hablando como hace rato. Grítame, repréndeme, háblame, justo como hace unos minutos, con los sentimientos descontrolados que se reprimen en tu corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sinceramente, estoy decepcionada con Ren, porque siento que por el "amor" que siente por Kyoko nunca hará mucho. Se queda atrás y veo que siente más pasión, cuando los celos o Sho se menciona. (No se enojen, solo es mi opinión) Pero en esta fic, será la contrario, así que la pasión se desborda, y él solo buscará aquello por el cual nunca se atrevió a luchar, más después de haberla oído confesar tanto.

La fic es y será cortito.

Me ha alegrado bastante los comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos para que me den más animo jeje

Muchas gracias a todos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

¿Por qué Tsuruga-san la cargaba como una bolsa de papas para llevarla de nuevo ahí? ¿Es qué no estaba cuerdo y no le importaba los rumores que después acarrearían sus acciones?

Kyoko estuvo lleno de vergüenza, pero lo que más la invadía era un temor a las palabras que no quería oír. ¿Es qué él se empeñaba a romperle el corazón para así liquidar por siempre las esperanzas inexistentes de una correspondencia a sus sentimientos? ¿No podía solo ignorarla y hacer de oídos sordos y mente desmemoriada?

_¿Feliz? _No había pedido una respuesta a sus palabras, sin embargo él lo había hecho sin su consentimiento. En realidad, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía sin su consentimiento, la obligaba a quedar a solas con él; lo hacía aun igual después de sus suplicas, de sus pataletas; aun así estuviese escondida, con el rabo entre las piernas, hecha un ovillo, sin mirarlo, siendo una cobarde, pero una cobarde para evitar que su corazón se rompiese en más que mil pedazos.

Lo odiaba, en ese momento sí que lo estaba odiando.

— Como senpai estoy muy decepcionado de los modales que me estás mostrando.

Oír su jugada sobre ser el senpai, la enervó de tal modo que descubrió su cabeza, pero lo que nunca se imaginó, era no verlo a él, sino a su copia frente a ella. Sus ojos solo tenían que bajar un poco, y podía ver la figura del actor, acuclillado, agachado, pero aún muy visible a la vista. Un metro noventa no era cosa simple de ocultar tras un sofá.

— ¿Hablaríamos con la verdad si nos miráramos a los ojos? Prométeme, Mogami-san, no te escaparas de mi. Dime que me dirás la verdad, dime que seguiremos hablando como hace rato. Grítame, repréndeme, háblame, justo como hace unos minutos, con los sentimientos descontrolados que se reprimen en tu corazón.

Sus ojos estaban tan amplios como platos, al verlo y escucharlo así, moviendo a su replica como si estuviera hablando, diciéndole a que siga con su rugir, con su dolor, con su enojo. Justo como lo describía, unos sentimientos descontrolados que no supo guardarlo en su malsano corazón, que no tuvo más remedio que gritarlo a un muñeco sin vida, uno con su rostro, pero uno que sabía no dolería tanto con sus respuestas como lo haría así con el mismísimo y verdadero Tsuruga Ren.

Quedó en silencio durante un buen rato.

— Tsuruga-san... Por favor... —su voz estuvo cerca de quebrar— Por favor... No me obligue a esto...

— No. Por favor, Mogami-san, no me obligues a pretender que todo esto no haya pasado —siguió moviendo el muñeco. Lo bajó durante un rato, y después éste apareció con una expresión de dolor, poniendo una mano en el corazón.

Por un momento, verlo jugar con ese muñeco, hizo a Kyoko sacar una pequeña risa. Apretó sus labios, y frunció el ceño.

— No lo estoy obligando —respondió—. Es usted quien lo está haciendo.

— No me dejas opción —esta vez mantuvo el muñeco arriba, pero con sus dedos quitó su máscara y puso una que caracterizaba al Emperador de la Noche—. No me dejas más opción, que encerrarte en esta habitación, y tenerte aquí por las fuerzas, señorita—vio que él había dado un vistazo de reojo, y entonces midiendo el espacio, hizo que el muñeco extendiera los brazos hacia ella, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos— Eres muy obstinada, Mogami-san, quiero oírte seguir, quiero seguir con nuestra discusión... Esto aun no ha terminado —dijo lo último con tono sensual.

Kyoko se sonrojó e hizo a un lado los no tan grandes brazos de Ren.

— No haga eso...—murmuró— ¿por qué lo hace?... No utilice sus dotes de playboy para— se tapó la boca al notar lo que soltó inconscientemente.

— Sigue. Dime lo que estoy haciendo —dijo extendiendo de nuevo un brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la joven.

— E-Eso... ¡Eso! —exclamó haciéndolo de nuevo a un lado— ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo, Tsuruga-san?... Usted...Usted...—su voz se fue apagando— Usted ya tiene a Kana-san. Ya deje de jugar conmigo.

La mano de Ren se quedó inmóvil, y después de unos segundos lo bajó, y subió con el colocado rostro de enojo.

— Nunca jugaría contigo, Mogami-san. ¿Y quién es esa Kana? Dime quien es que no la conozco —meneó su cabeza, con los brazos cruzados.

— No se haga el tonto —murmuró algo molesta—. Es esa mujer con quien...con quien se ha besado. Todo Japón lo sabe...

Su máscara cambió al de uno incrédulo.

— ¿Besar? ¿Besar a...a esa mujer mayor llamada Kana?... Mogami-san, creí que tenías la vista aguda como la de un águila. ¿No has visto mi rostro? ¿No viste mi rostro estando por convertirse en algo como...? —cambió su expresión al de uno shockeado— Fue así, observa. Así fue mi expresión cuando me tomó desprevenido. ¿Entiendes? —el rostro fue rápidamente cambiado al de uno serio—. Cielos, no tengo nada con esa mujer.

Kyoko entreabrió los labios, sin poder articular algo en respuesta. Sus palabras ahondaban por medio de sus oídos e iban directo a su cerebro. Fue una negación tan simple, pero abstrusa para su mente que se había embrollado con toda esa historia sobre su amante.

— Pero...—musitó.

— No creas en esas fotos, ni creas en la prensa, cree en mí... —calló súbitamente, y retiró su máscara seria para poner una de avergonzado— Debe ser el karma, ¿no?... No tengo el derecho a reprenderte, poniendo mi cara de indiferencia y frialdad por esa foto... esa foto tuya...que también andas con ese... —su voz se tornó algo oscura, pero entonces suspiró, no por medio del muñeco, sino del verdadero Tsuruga Ren que estaba acuclillado en el piso. Kyoko se había vuelto roja al escucharlo exponer lo que ella había dicho antes al muñeco— ¿También hay una con puchero? —Le oyó decir en voz muy baja con sorpresa— Lo siento mucho, Mogami-san —dijo inclinando el torso del muñeco hacia adelante—. Fui un tonto... —cambió la cara al que tenía los cachetes rojizos e hinchados en un puchero— Actué como el tonto que soy, un inepto... Cegado por los celos, siendo absurdo... No estoy más que arrepentido —su cabeza se había agachado bruscamente en un gesto de bochorno.

Kyoko se quedó boquiabierta por todo lo que oyó, pero solo una palabra seguía rondando en su mente.

— ¿Ce-Celos? —tartamudeó, cubriendo después su boca con ambas manos.

El muñeco alzaba su cabeza y asentía dramáticamente.

— Celos al verte con ese...tu amigo Fuwa... temprano en el Darumaya... Porque es solo tu amigo..., ¿verdad?

Sus mejillas hinchadas desaparecieron y una sonrisa falsa y deslumbrante había aparecido en su lugar.

Kyoko tragó en seco.

— ¿Nos has visto...en...

— Sí —asintió repetitivamente con la cabeza—. Llegamos temprano y los hemos visto... Pero ahora no quiero hablar de Fuwa mientras estemos aquí solos... No quiero escucharte hablar de él, ni defenderlo...

Ren dejó el muñeco a un lado del sofá, y entonces se levantó del suelo lentamente. Kyoko, boquiabierta y con los ojos bien amplios, alzaba el rostro, mirándolo a él esbozar una sonrisa seductora. El emperador de la Noche, parecía no importarle el horario vespertino.

— Dime, Mogami-san... ¿Qué pensamientos impuros surgen cuando estoy cerca tuyo?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Siento no responder a los comentarios, pero leerlos me ha puesto muy entusiasta (Muy feliz) A los que votaron, agregaron a favoritos también muchísimas gracias. Y espero que este capítulo les haya encantado :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo: 4

.

— Dime, Mogami-san... ¿Qué pensamientos impuros surgen cuando estoy cerca tuyo?

Se aproximó hacia el sofá, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia ella. La tenía frente a él, con sus ojos bien abiertos, y con su linda boquita formando una gran "O". Su mirada se detuvo con avidez en esos tentadores labios. Quería probarlos, ansiaba saborear cada rincón de su boca, tenerla pegado a él, y entonces...

Súbitamente esa anhelada boca se cerró, y salió de su vista en un parpadeo. A sus ojos la volvió a tener en la misma posición anterior: dándole la espalda, mientras se hacía un ovillo tembloroso y escondía su rostro entre el almohadón.

En una reacción tardía, tragó saliva, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desviando después su mirada de ella. ¿Pensamientos impuros? ¿Estaba hablando de lo que la escuchó decir o de lo que en realidad surgía en su mente mientras estaba ella cerca?

Exhaló un suspiro.

— Mogami-san...

Tal vez no fue el momento correcto de dejar a su otra versión y ascender para quedar cara a cara. Pero no podía contenerse, y aspiraba mirarla y escucharla decir con exactitud cada uno de esos pensamientos. Claramente, aquello era una invención que ni en su mente podía imaginar.

— No lo entiendo... —le oyó murmurar— No...No lo entiendo Tsuruga-san... ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?... —enderezó la espalda, pero no se atrevió aun a mirarlo— No...No quiero que me confunda...usted...usted... No haga esa cara... ¿Se está burlando de mí?—volteó y lo miró con gesto compungido— Yo...ya no quiero estar aquí...—ella desvió sus ojos, que la miraban con asombro, y bajó sus pies al suelo, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salir.

— Creí que todo estaba yendo bien... ¿Por qué crees que me burlaría? —la siguió con cierto disgusto, hasta que la vio detenerse en la puerta— Por favor, Mogami-san. ¿Por qué persistes en escapar? ¿Por qué te abstienes a creerme? No puedo...No quiero dejarte salir.

— Ya no me obligue a esto —repuso sin mirarlo—. Por favor, solo déjeme... Déjeme salir.

Cogió el picaporte, pero una mano tomó la suya.

— ¿Por qué? —Ren apretó su mano a la de ella— ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que no te vayas? Dime una razón.

La sintió ponerse tensa. Su silencio duró un largo rato, hasta oírla por fin musitar algo.

— La chica de preparatoria —giró el picaporte—. Ya...Ya sé que tiene a...a alguien...a alguien que... Si es lastima lo que siente por mí, solo déjeme en paz, por favor.

Abrió forzosamente la puerta, pero ésta se cerró con brusquedad apenas logró tener unos centímetros de espacio para salir.

— ¿Lastima? —dijo él con ironía—. ¿Y por qué de repente es que hablas de otra chica? Entonces de verdad, ¿eras Bo? —rió entre dientes— Mogami-san, ya me cansé de esto.

Soltó lentamente su mano. Kyoko sintió que un agudo dolor en el pecho la amenazaba, tembló, las lágrimas estaban cerca de desbordarse de sus ojos.

Giró nuevamente el picaporte, pero la puerta no se movió.

— ¿Quien dijo que podrías salir?

Kyoko ahogó un grito de sorpresa, al sentir que él la tomaba del brazo y la giraba hacia sí.

— Aun no hemos terminado —dijo él apoyando la palma de su mano en la puerta— Kyoko...

La vio dar un respingo al pronunciar su nombre. Escudriñó su rostro, inclinado hacia abajo, evitando obstinadamente su mirada; mordiéndose el labio inferior, rojizo y tentativo. De imprevisto percató una lágrima deslizarse en su sonrosada mejilla.

La respiración se le suspendió, sus movimientos y las palabras en su boca murieron, quedando paralizado, al ver su llanto.

— Kyoko... —musitó incapaz de decir o hacer algo más.

— Por favor...—su quebrada voz hizo a su corazón latir con más fuerza— Ya no... No me haga esto... Es imposible... No me confunda más...

Ren retiró su mano de la pared, y con lentitud, asió su rostro entre ambas. Sintió como se tensaba ante su tacto, pero se negó a soltarla. Con delicadeza, alzó su rostro y trató de buscar su mirada.

— No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error tantas veces —dijo él tomando con su pulgar una lágrima—. No me quedaré sin hacer nada, después de todo lo que te he oído querer decirme... Yo nunca podría odiarte, Kyoko... No podré retenerlo sin más.

Desconcertada con sus palabras, Kyoko alzó su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que él acercaba su cara a la de ella. Contuvo la respiración, y se petrificó, al sentir sus labios tomar una de sus lágrimas. Su corazón casi se le salió de su pecho, y toda su tez se tornó enteramente carmesí.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué ha-ha-haces...? —tartamudeó temblorosa, con sus aceleradas palpitaciones haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Vio que él de nuevo se inclinaba, y su miraba apuntaba directo a sus labios. Sus ojos se ampliaron, e inmediatamente sus brazos se extendieron, alcanzando a empuñar su camisa entre sus manos. Él se detuvo, pero entonces continuó acercándose a sus labios. Kyoko sintió la tibia caricia de su aliento rozar suavemente su boca. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y la presión de sus labios contra los de ella, hizo que su corazón enloquezca desesperado. Sus manos se apretaron todo lo que podía a su camisa, olvidando que debía respirar.

En cuanto sintió que se alejaba de su boca, soltó de golpe el aire retenido en sus pulmones, sus rodillas temblaron, pero antes de permitirse derretir como hielo con el calor del verano, sintió que de pronto él la tomó en sus brazos.

Kyoko entreabrió los ojos, lentamente, avergonzada, y extremadamente roja. Su rostro estaba tan cerca a la de él, y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. La piel de ella, en cambio quemaba, y quemaba aún más en dónde sus manos permanecían para sostenerla en vilo.

— Después de que te besé, te siento muy caliente, Mogami-san —le oyó decir, encontrándose a la vez con su mirada y con una sonrisa que caracterizaba al Emperador de la Noche.

Con la boca trémula, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Kyoko alargó una mano, cubriéndola con ella los ojos.

— No... ¡No lo diga de esa manera! —gimió ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado.

— No veo nada...

Kyoko alejó su mano, y la puso sobre su hombro, sosteniéndose de él. Ren la miró estar con la cabeza inclinada para evadir su mirada, y sonrió, saciado de que ella ya no se rehúse a su cercanía.

La llevó hasta el sofá, bajándola hasta dejarla sentada. Se colocó frente a ella, y se arrodilló, extendiendo un brazo, y tomando en su mano su ruborizada mejilla. Verla con la mirada de una liebre asustadiza, le hizo sacar una pequeña risa.

— Te amo —le dijo tan de repente que Kyoko se sintió sobrecogida, con un corazón a punto de estallar, al tenerlo con la mirada de un hombre enamorado.

La palma de su mano aun acunaba su mejilla, y su pulgar la acariciaba con lentitud; inconscientemente, la joven, en un acto de retraimiento, bajó la cabeza y besó por accidente su palma. El acaloramiento llegó a tope, y ésta alzó el rostro, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tartamudeando entonces sílabas que jamás se convirtieron en palabras. Al mirarlo y hallarlo con una sonrisa, que expresaba un abierto deleite, ésta se dio por vencida, y buscando algún escape, percató los ahora dos brazos acorralándola a sus costados. Frustrada, gimió de bochorno, y se cubrió con ambas manos la cara.

Escucharlo reír entre dientes, hizo que sus orejas quemaran aun más.

Su mente estaba hecho un desastre y, con los ojos cerrados, solo podía recordar la sensación de sus labios en los de ella. Un "Te amo", se repetía incansablemente, y creía que perdería el juicio si seguía de esa manera.

Decidió dejar de cubrir sus ojos y, entonces vacilante, descubrió su rostro, y lo encontró esbozando todavía una sonrisa.

Inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza, y tragó en seco.

— Ehm... Tsu-Tsu...Yo...Ehm...La...La chi-chica...de pre-preparatoria... —balbuceó rojísima, mientras se entretenía con las manos en su regazo; muestra de su nerviosismo.

Ren exhaló un suspiro, y meneó la cabeza.

— Yashiro-san me ha contado algo sobre la audición, y después de lo que te escuche decir, deduzco lo erróneo de tus cavilaciones. No sé como habrás pensado que fuera esa tal Morizumi, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú? —reclamó tomando una de sus inquietas manos.

Las manos de Kyoko se paralizaron, y todo su cuerpo se halló rígido ante aquel contacto nuevamente inesperado y mortífero para su corazón.

El silencio se prolongó durante segundos y, Ren dudoso de que lo haya comprendido, alcanzó con su otra mano la de ella, teniendo ambas en los de él.

— Siempre fuiste tú, Mogami-san... Te amo.

.

_Continuará_

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza. Y es que creo, no, sé que estoy en las nubes, y el tiempo pasa volando, y ni cuenta me doy de que debo actualizar jeje

Gracias a todos por los hermosos comentarios :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo:** 5

.

.

— Siempre fuiste tú, Mogami-san... Te amo.

Por la turbación de esa repetida frase, Kyoko había alzado accidentalmente su mirada a él, quedándose muda y petrificada. Las palabras volaban con un eco sobre el aire, daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza; y la mirada de él, la tenía hechizada. Sus ojos marrones directos a los de ella, sus labios, plácidos, inmóviles...

De entre esos labios, las palabras salieron como si fuera lo más simple, pero a la vez de lo más íntimo, algo afectivo, algo que le era difícil aceptar.

Te amo... Fue como un suave susurro. En tan solo dos palabras, la fuerza que desataba, era inmensa. Y oírlo por segunda vez, era...

— ¿Mogami-san?

Kyoko tenía los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia las manos de él que sujetaban las suyas. En su pecho, las palpitaciones eran aceleradas y desenfrenadas, que creía poder verlos con sus propios ojos, cerca de explotar.

Retiró sus manos bruscamente, poniendo una sobre su pecho, y apretándolo contra su blusa, como si así pudiera calmar a su corazón.

Bajó su mirada, sin poder aguantar.

— T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TSURUGA-SAN...

Ren abrió grande los ojos, al escuchar repentinamente su chillido, alto y entrecortado.

— POR FAVOR... NO ME MIRE MÁS.

El peso de sus palabras, atinaron como una grande roca contra la cabeza de Ren. Ya le era acostumbrado escuchar ese tipo de hirientes rechazos, pero no esperaba que la respuesta a su confesión, fuera un apartamiento de sus manos, una evasión a su mirada, más esas palabras de bofetadas.

Algo tardío, retiró la palabra rechazo de su mente. Kyoko no había rechazado su confesión, y conocía bien que las reacciones que podía sacar de ella nunca eran las esperadas.

— ¿Y por qué no quieres que te mire? —preguntó viéndola dar un respingo al poner sus brazos a sus costados.

Percató que su rostro era un tomate rojizo, queriendo ser ocultado, pero no se alejaría; no quería que se diese de nuevo un inesperado intento de fuga.

— E-E-Es malo... —tartamudeó ella primeramente en voz muy baja, pero entonces su voz salió en un chillido alto y lleno de bochorno— ES MALO... PARA MÍ CORAZÓN... ¡S-S-S-SIENTO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ESTALLARÁ!

Ren se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos no pestañeaban, quedando en un estado parecido al éxtasis total. Pero como era su hábito, su rostro se limitó a estar inexpresivo, solo segundos, porque evidentemente, una felicidad que rebosa la capacidad de sus límites, no era posible ocultar.

Una arrebatadora sonrisa surcó sus labios, y solo percató de ello después de un largo rato.

Ladeó la cabeza, y tosió fingidamente, volviendo después su mirada a ella.

— No va a estallar... —certificó con tono apacible—. No puedo dejar de mirarte, y tampoco quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, y la instó a que lo mirará.

— Mírame, por favor —pidió una vez más al ver que ella no cedía.

En cuanto sus ojos dorados se encontraron titubeantes con los suyos, fue su propio corazón el que latió desbocado.

¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir después? Ya no lo sabía. Siquiera recordaba cuál era su objetivo al hacer que lo mirará. Sus ojos habían bajado a su boca, y siquiera estaba consciente de que su cuerpo se movía, y se aproximaba a ella, tentado de probar una vez más esos deliciosos labios.

La espalda de Kyoko cayó atrás, con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo, ya no había forma de escapar. Ren había flexionado una pierna a un lado de su cadera, y tenía una mano acunando de su mejilla, para tenerla mirando arriba, directo a sus ojos.

— T-T-Tsuruga-san...Ehm...

La boca de la pelinaranja tembló, y cuando él se inclinó más a ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento en que sería besada.

A Ren se le escapó una pequeña risa; acarició con su pulgar su mejilla, y Kyoko, al no sentir sus labios, abrió de a poco sus ojos.

— Mogami-san, ¿estando así de cerca, te surgen pensamientos impuros?

El rostro de Kyoko se tiñó de un encendido color rojo. Ladeó la cabeza, y miró abajo; por dentro, sintiéndose molesta del como él la jugaba. Pero lo que no se esperó fueron sus siguientes palabras.

— Yo también estoy lleno de ellos.

La joven, sorprendida, alzó de nuevo su mirada, ahogando un grito interno al ver su cara.

El Emperador de la Noche hacía de nuevo su aparición.

No se dio cuenta, de cuando sus labios estuvieron a solo milímetros de los de ella, y cuando los sintió, cerró y abrió los ojos, casi en un parpadeo, ya que enseguida él se había apartado de nuevo de ella.

El segundo beso llegó también repentinamente, corto, pero un poco más duradero que el anterior; y entonces, esperó el tercero, que no llegó como lo había pensado.

En unos segundos, que les parecieron una eternidad, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, en completo silencio.

Su corazón latía como un tambor, y estaba segura, que él lo oiría; pero en ese momento no estaba del todo atenta a ello, ya que esperaba ansiosa y nerviosa un movimiento suyo. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que buscaba otro beso, uno más largo; sin importarle más uno de esos efectos colaterales. Que su cerebro se hiciere puré, que en su pecho explotase su corazón, o cualquier otra cosa, ya no importaba.

Se había vuelto una vez más una tonta por amor.

¿Una tonta?

Si ella era una tonta, Tsuruga-san también lo era igual.

Eran un par de tontos, y esa idea, no era del todo mala.

Tímidamente, llevó una mano a su mejilla para acercarlo hacia ella. La reacción de él, era una de gran asombro, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ren le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, y luego, mirándose mutuamente, cerraron los ojos, y se besaron en los labios. Con suavidad y ternura, yendo lentamente a convertirse en algo más, apasionado...

Yashiro, quien se halló cerca de la puerta de la sala de la sección Ámame, miró nervioso su reloj de pulsera. Si bien, la emoción era mucha por su pareja favorita, el tiempo que andaban encerrados excedía los sesenta minutos de una hora, y Ren todavía tenía que ir a otra parada.

Miró a ambos lados, y al no haber moros en la costa, acercó despacio su oreja a la puerta.

En cuanto distinguió lo que oía, dio un respingo, a la vez que sus mejillas se le ruborizaron.

Con un leve carraspeo, Yashiro se alejó, y se puso nuevamente en su posición anterior, a un lado de la puerta.

Bueno, solo les daría unos cinco minutos más.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a aquellos quienes agregaron en favorito, siguieron y comentaron esta fanfic ;D

Saludos, y espero que el final les haya gustado.


End file.
